1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which have a frame compressing eyeglasses and a pad together and which are flexible to make users feel comfortable and prevent from leakage.
2. Related Art
Conventional swimming goggles 9, which have a frame 90 compressing eyeglasses 91 and a pad 92 together, are illustrated in FIG. 6. The eyeglasses 91 and the pad 92 are both assembled on predetermined holes 901 of the frame 90. Connectors 93 press upon opposite sides of the frame 90 to compress the eyeglasses 91 and the pad 92 together.
However, the frame 90 is not flexible enough to bend inwardly owing to hard upper portion 902 of the frame 90. Correspondingly, users, who have small face profiles, will feel uncomfortable due to unsuitable touch. At the same time, the frame 90 of the conventional swimming goggles 9 tends to leak. In addition, side portions 941 of the frame 90 under a nose support 94 touch faces of users directly, resulting in uncomfortable feeling because the frame 90 is made of hard material.